


Holding On

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: #WayHaught, Alcohol Because Duh Wynonna, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sex But I Don't Think It's Super Smutty So Feel How You Feel About It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly is still reeling from her *INSERT SPOILER HERE*...little problem at the end of S1.<br/>Nicole is supportive and helpful but tired.<br/>Wynonna is Wynonna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really wanted to write something fun and light and happy and it just didn't happen. I just need to post this and get it over with because it feels like such a downer! Still, I can't NOT have Wynonna acting silly so, at least there's that. I hope you all enjoy this and, well, I'm gonna go have a drink. Prost!
> 
> (Blasting 'Elastic Heart' by Sia)

Nicole is exhausted when she enters the Earp homestead, tossing her hat onto the nearby rack and shrugging out of her jacket.  Heavy footfalls echo down the staircase followed shortly by Wynonna, frowning. 

"Thank god, you're here!" 

"Wy, hey, what's up?" 

"I gotta get out of this house.  I feel like I'm suffocating," 

"Waverly?" 

"Upstairs.  Taking a nap." 

Nicole just looks at her, waiting for more. 

"Nicole, she's fine, I can't babysit her _all_ the time, this is getting ridiculous," she says, throwing her leather jacket around her shoulders and slipping her arms into the sleeves with a practiced smoothness, shrugging and tilting her head to the side.  "I feel like I'm smothering her." 

"Wynonna, she had a _demon_ in her head.  A _demon_!  It's gonna take some time..." 

"Well, it's _time_ for me to go have a _drink_ ," she insisted, "besides, you two could probably use some alone time," her eyebrows waggled suggestively. 

"Jesus, Wynonna," Nicole flushed. 

"If I'm not home by midnight, I'm out having a life!" she tossed over her shoulder, disappearing out the front door. 

Nicole smirks at the door, shaking her head before the exhaustion hits her again and she releases a tired sigh.  Settling onto the couch, she undoes her boots and sets them neatly nearby.  She climbs the stairs quietly, her socks silent against the aged wood.  When she reaches Waverly's room, she cracks the door open and peeks inside.  Waverly is curled on her side, a soft blanket pulled up to her chin.  Nicole smiles, backing up and exiting the room to head for the bathroom. 

It's been a long three weeks.  _Long_.  Nicole was finally back at work after being cleared by the doctor.  A couple of cracked ribs and a massive and hideous bruise.  Lucky Willa didn't go for the head shot.   

In the bathroom, the officer stripped the rest of her uniform off.  Down to a black tank top and boy shorts, she splashed water on her face and loosened her hair from it's braid. 

 _A nap sounds good._  

Since the exorcism, Nicole had spent every night she could with Waverly.  The smaller woman was fragile and somewhat broken and had flat out refused to let Nicole anywhere near her for the first couple of days.  _Afraid_ , she'd said.  Afraid she'd hurt Nicole.  Afraid she'd somehow lose control again. 

Every night Nicole had spent with Waverly, there had been nightmares.  Nicole would wake to a thrashing Waverly, whimpering and shuddering as if in pain until Nicole could finally rouse her.  Hold her.  Smooth her sweaty hair back from her face.  But now, as Nicole crept back into the brunette's bedroom, the young woman seemed to be slumbering peacefully.  Nicole smiled softly, brushing her fingertips lightly over Waverly's cheek and pressing a soft kiss to her temple.  The woman slept on, her breathing steady and quiet.  Nicole couldn't bring herself to wake her and had just made up her mind to tip-toe from the room and sprawl out on the couch downstairs instead when she heard Waverly mumble her name. 

"C'mere," Waverly slurred dreamily without opening her eyes. 

Needing no further invitation, Nicole slipped under the blanket noting the thin cream-colored camisole and simple white underwear that Waverly wore.  Settling onto her back, she let her eyes fall shut with a sigh of satisfaction as the youngest Earp nestled closer and draped an arm across her stomach.  The blanket was too small or, rather, it was Waverly-sized and Nicole's feet stuck out from the bottom.  But it didn't matter, really.  She hardly noticed; the warm breaths that Waverly blew softly against her shoulder were all she could focus on.  Soon, she had drifted off into her own, deep slumber. 

=========================================== 

Groggy and sleep-drunk, Nicole awoke to a sharp pain in her right thigh.  One of Waverly's shapely legs was thrashing against her,  ramming her knee repeatedly against the redhead. 

"Waverly," she sat up, shaking the woman's shoulders softly, "wake up, baby, that-a girl, there you go," she hushed, "I'm here, I'm _right here_ ," she continued as Waverly's eyes batted open, focusing slowly on the warm brown ones hovering  above her.  Her chest rose and fell with shuddering breaths and she gripped Nicole's bicep almost painfully,  hot tears erupting from the corners of her eyes. 

"Nic, oh, god, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, her lower lip trembling. 

"Shh, nothin' to apologize about, babe, I've got you," Nicole soothed.  She continued to stare into Waverly's eyes, patiently anchoring her to reality. 

Waverly reached up, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's shoulders and pulling her downward.  Nicole buried her face in Waverly's neck, breathing her in while continuing to whisper gentle words of comfort.  Her arms instinctively wrapped around Waverly's back, pinning her hands between the mattress and the heat of the smaller woman's skin. 

"It's not _okay_ ," Waverly sobbed, "I keep hurting you!"  Suddenly, she was pushing Nicole away from her, "You shouldn't even _be_ here!  You should be back at your apartment, taking care of your cat and actually getting some decent sleep and not getting attacked every darn night by some...some _psycho_!" 

"Wave," Nicole started, bewildered. 

"No, you should _go_ ," Waverly cried before burying her face against her pillow. 

"That's...that's just...No." 

"What?"  Waverly peeked one eye open. 

"I said, _no_.  I'm not going anywhere, Earp.  So you better just quit yer poutin' and suck it up," she drawled, her accent thickening with her rising temper.  "You think, just 'cause I treat you like you hung the stars an' moon that I'll just do whatever you tell me--well then, missy, you got another thing comin'."  Waverly just lay there, eyes wide.  "Now, you dry up those tears and scoot yer hiney over here so I can cuddle on you," she demanded, "then, when you feel up to it, you can tell me about that dream of yours and we can talk it out.  Work it out.  Together," she finished, pulling Waverly close and kissing the top of her head. 

A few minutes went by in a gentle silence that was broken only by Waverly sniffling a few times before Nicole felt her breathing slow and her body stop shuddering. 

"Wave?" 

"Mm." 

"You wanna tell me about it?" 

"No," came the reply, so quiet that Nicole felt it more than heard it; the movement of Waverly's jaw against her chest and a tickle of breath. 

"Okay." 

"Okay?" 

"Yeah." 

"Nicole, I..." the smaller woman trailed off as her thumb began to make small circles against the bare skin of Nicole's hip.  She hadn't noticed that her tank top had ridden up, exposing much of her toned stomach. 

"What is it, baby?" 

"I need you," she whispered, letting her thumb drift beneath the waistband of Nicole's shorts. 

It had been three _long_ weeks. _Long_.   

Nicole had had Waverly just the once.  After the poisoned champagne fiasco but before Waverly's curiosity had gotten the better of her with that nasty, black goo and all hell broke loose, Nicole had finally- _finally-_ taken the feisty brunette to bed.  _Or did she take me?_   Cracked ribs and all, the two had fallen together passionately and desperately; each needing the other in a way that Nicole had never experienced before.  Their love-making was frantic, almost frightening at times.  Their touches and caresses were an affirmation of life, of skirting death, of finding each other and holding on tight and being afraid to let go.  It was electric.  

Waverly hadn't been shy.  She hadn't been scared.  Nicole felt her ears warm at the memory of Waverly's eyes when Nicole had had it about up to here fumbling with that damn, turquoise dress and finally just ripped the thing right down the side-how they had darkened, her lips parted in an aroused gasp.  Since the whole thing with the possession, Waverly had turned inward.  Yes, she'd let Nicole share her bed, but only reluctantly.  Nicole often waited for her to fall asleep so she could pull her close and hold her because Waverly was so jumpy and flinched at almost every touch and it hurt Nicole's heart to try. 

Her mind returned to the present and she softly ran her fingertips over Waverly's bare shoulder, "I'm right here, Wave." 

"Nicole..." 

"Waverly." 

"You know what I mean." 

They lay in silence for several long moments.  Nicole stared up at the ceiling, at the soft pink paint that definitely needed a fresh coat this spring.  At a cobweb in the corner that she'd need to eradicate before it's resident made an appearance and had Waverly pleading with her to trap it and ' _set it free_ ' outside.  At anything but Waverly. 

"Nicole?" 

"I-uh, are you...um, are you sure?"  Her hand had drifted to Waverly's hair where she had begun threading her fingers idly. 

"No?" 

"Waverly, look at me," she said, gently, "please." 

Waverly lifted her head from Nicole's chest and propped herself up on one elbow, cupping Nicole's cheek with her free hand. 

"You must be so, um, I mean...what's the term-you know, what do they call it when a woman...like the female equivalent of  _blue balls_!" Waverly blurted. 

Nicole's eyebrows shut up and her mouth slowly started curling into a grin before bursting into hysterical laughter.  Waverly, mortified, turned bright red before pulling her brows together and looking threateningly at her girlfriend.  This, in turn, only made Nicole laugh harder.  She finally propped herself up, gently pushing Waverly's back against the bed.  "Baby," she chuckled, "you're so damn adorable, you know that?" 

Waverly, still indignant, huffed lightly and pouted, "It's not funny." 

"Oh lordy, I haven't laughed that hard in...in a while."  Leaning forward, Nicole placed a gentle kiss against her girlfriend's collarbone.  "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, Wave," she smiled, placing another kiss higher up on Waverly's neck.  She could feel the brunette's hands start to tremble against her and pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes, "We don't have to do _anything,_ Waverly Earp, and I don't need you worryin' about me like I'm some kind of...some... _horn dog_ who's gonna dump you 'cause they're  _getting any_!"  She placed a gentle kiss against Waverly's forehead, "I love you, Miss Earp.  I love you with all I've got in me and I don't plan on lettin' you go anytime soon, so stop trying to push me away or, well, whatever _this_ is.  Wave," she continued, brushing her thumb across the girl's lower lip, "I'm not going anywhere.  And when you're ready, you're ready." 

Waverly's eyes glistened with imminent tears before tugging Nicole's mouth to hers, arms wrapping tightly around her neck. 

Waverly smiled sadly, pulling away from the kiss, "Well, it's not that I don't _want_ to.  I mean, that night was...it was _amazeballs_ _!_   It was, ya know... _fireworks_!  I," she swallowed, "I think about it quite a bit, actually."  Her slender hands settled palms down on Nicole's chest, trying to cover the fading, yellowed bruise.  "Then, _wham_ _!_ It just hits me every time.  I just feel so..." 

"Scared?" 

"Yes, of _myself_!  Of what could happen, what I could _do_ to you!" 

"Waverly, the demon's gone." 

"You don't know that, there could still be...something, some _piece_ of it _left_ in here," she breathed, palming her own forehead. 

"Waverly," Nicole kissed her softly, "can I try?" 

"Y-yes." 

Without breaking eye contact, Nicole's hand slid down Waverly's torso and fingered the elastic of her underwear.  Waverly's eyes stuttered shut and she nodded.  Nicole pushed a kiss against her ear when her fingers moved inside the smaller woman's panties and whispered, "I've got you, I love you," before slowly, softly circling her clit with her middle finger. 

"Uhnn," Waverly moaned quietly, her nipples erect beneath the thin silk of the camisole.  She was wet.  Already.  Nicole felt her entire body ripple with anticipation. 

"Is this okay?" She asked, continuing to slowly stroke the swollen nub. 

"Mmhm," was all Waverly could manage, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut tighter as her hips bounced awkwardly off of the bed, seeking more contact. 

Nicole was mesmerized.  Waverly was so beautiful. So messy and wonderful. Leaning down, she licked against the fabric of the camisole and sucked a nipple into her mouth through it.  Waverly's moaning intensified and she grasped at the back of Nicole's head, pinning her tight against her breast.  The redhead continued an insistent but rhythmic pace against Waverly's clit as the smaller woman's hands snaked up her shirt and cupped her breast, teasing the nipple with her thumb.  Nicole moaned against her and raised her head to meet urgent, hungry lips. 

Waverly's body began bucking more urgently against Nicole's ministrations, but she resisted the urge to slip a digit inside her girlfriend's hot center.  It seemed, somehow, too invasive...too soon.  This was enough, though.  More than enough, it seemed, when Waverly's body suddenly became rigid, her hands clutching Nicole tighter, gasping and moaning her lover's name over and over. 

When the last of the spasms had passed and Waverly lay limp against the faded quilt, Nicole curled against her side and waited.  She ran her hands up and down the smaller woman's body, lingering on her thighs; her waist; the fine hairs on her arms.  She pressed soft kisses to the smattering of light freckles on Waverly's shoulder before pulling the blanket back up and holding her close.  And waited.  Waited for Waverly to fall asleep. 

============================== 

"Hee-ey, where my girls at?" Wynonna hollered loudly, stumbling drunkenly into the front door.  Tossing her keys onto the coffee table with a grating jangle, she looked around for any signs of life.  Nicole's boots were propped side-by-side at the end of the couch.   _Weirdo_ , she thought, continuing her search.  She started upstairs, trying to tug her boots off as she went.  The buckles clanked and scraped against the wall before she was finally forced to sit down and yank them off, chucking them to the bottom of the stairs with two loud _thuds_.   

Reaching the top of the stairs, she braced herself on the wall with one hand and turned the doorknob to Waverly's room with the other. 

The two women were out cold with Nicole pressed against Waverly's side and her feet sticking out from the bottom of a hand-knitted blanket.  The pink and white one that Gus had made for her, Wynonna noted. 

"Hmm," she smiled and shut the door softly before staggering to her own bedroom and passing out. 

============================= 

The next morning, Wynonna made her way to the kitchen where she found Nicole and Waverly giggling side-by-side at the stove cooking breakfast together. 

"You two seem awful perky this morning," she said, startling both women with her sudden presence.  "I swear, though, it sounds like a low-budget production of _Who Can Bang Pots and Pans Together The Loudest?_ in here, ya'll will be the death of me!" 

"Good morning, Wynonna," Nicole offered, shoving a plateful of scrambled eggs in front of her. 

"Mmhm," she grumbled, "and how about you, Baby Girl?  You sleep okay?" 

"Actually," Waverly began and, despite the fact that she was facing away, Wynonna could tell she was blushing, "I slept just fine." 

"Didn't get too Haught?" She winked at Nicole and mouthed, _About time!_  

Now it was Nicole's turn to flush a brilliant red that rivaled the color of her hair. 

Wynonna, feeling pretty proud of herself, dug into her breakfast with extra gusto mumbling something about _protecting_ ** _and_** _serving_  around a mouthful of eggs.  When Nicole returned to the stove to help Waverly, the shorter woman craned her head around and pulled her in for a small kiss before whispering, "I love you, too." 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 


End file.
